


Рождественские планы Питера Хейла

by Marchela24



Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, Юмор, драма, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Питер снова строит коварные планы
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865323
Kudos: 17





	Рождественские планы Питера Хейла

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл Коварные планы Питера Хейла
> 
> 1\. Коварные планы  
> 2\. Рождественские планы Питера Хейла  
> 3\. День отца  
> 4\. Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 5\. Сорванные планы
> 
> Бета koma_ami

Задача сделать человека счастливым не входила в план сотворения мира.

Зигмунд Фрейд.

Питер ненавидит отмечать праздники в семейном кругу. Даже любимый клюквенный соус в День Благодарения, которым щедро полита несчастная индейка, не может примирить его с действительностью. Что уж говорить о тыквенном пироге Коры. Особенно когда она уговаривает «съесть хоть кусочек за здоровье присутствующих». С большим удовольствием ему бы хотелось выпить за то, чтобы некоторые присутствующие провалились сквозь землю, как это произошло однажды с неким молокососом по имени Тэо. Но он покорно открывает рот, чтобы в него тут же запихнули что-то приторно-сладкое. Ноа улыбается и подмигивает ему с дальнего конца стола — похоже, к нему приставили Стайлза с аналогичной миссией. Питер старается сделать наиболее приветливое выражение лица и машет в ответ. Затем разворачивается к племяннице, и по его физиономии можно начинать читать отходную молитву.

— А теперь говори, что случилось. Только не трать время, запудривая мне мозги. 

Кора фыркает и дерзко задирает подбородок, будто и не попалась только что на дипломатических маневрах:

— Вот еще! Как будто я не могу поухаживать за любимым дядюшкой.

— Кора! 

— Ладно, ладно. Как ты отнесешься к тому, что у Малии появился парень? Правда здорово? Она так счастлива!

Питер морщится. По большому счету ему глубоко наплевать, что у девчонки завелся новый ухажер. Сколько их уже было. Дикая жизнь койотом не добавила ей приличных манер и скромности. Но пытка тыквенным пирогом явно не стоит такой новости.

— Кто? — взрыкивает он, стараясь не показывать когти.

— Ох…

Крошки тыквенного пирога обильно усеивают белоснежную скатерть.

— Ничего, сейчас отрежу еще, — безмятежно мурлыкает Кора. — Какие же все-таки отцы — собственники! Нет бы порадоваться за родную дочь. Ты ее так запугал, что она боится показываться тебе на глаза.

— Я?!! Запугал Малию? Это вообще возможно?

Питер сдерживает свой норов, не желая показывать себя в дурном свете перед Ноа. В последнее время между ними установились странные отношения, будто они балансируют на самом краю, а впереди маячат то ли пропасть, то ли райские кущи. При таком раскладе малейшее нарушение равновесия чревато последствиями, о которых Питеру совершенно не хочется сейчас думать.

— Понятия не имею, что вы там себе напридумывали. Она вольна встречаться, с кем ей заблагорассудится. Можешь так и передать. Хотя не думаю, что ее волнует мое мнение.

— Ты ошибаешься. Бедная девочка слишком многое пережила, она так рада была обрести наконец семью.

Кора с опаской кладет руку на его плечо, отчего Питер морщится, отворачиваясь в сторону.

— Отец — важный человек в ее жизни, поэтому она хочет заслужить твое одобрение.

«Господи, черт бы побрал этих сентиментальных девиц, насмотревшихся мыльных опер», — думает Питер, а вслух произносит другое:

— Итак, ты убедилась, что со мной все в порядке, с Малией тоже все прекрасно, и она может явиться к нашему столу, предъявив семье своего молодого человека…

— Жениха, — подсказывает Кора.

— Отлично, — подхватывает с деланым энтузиазмом Питер. — Жениха…

— Скотта Маккола, — заканчивает за него фразу Кора, и у Питера в последний момент как-то получается не захлебнуться воздухом на вдохе.

— Есть у нас… джин?! Водка, виски — все подойдет. Живо!

Кора подхватывается и спустя мгновение оказывается у буфета. Питер быстро убеждается, что не стоит недооценивать племянницу.

— Мистер Стилински, Дерек, Стайлз, идите сюда! Мы с дядей хотим сообщить вам хорошую новость!

Питер хватает поднесенный бокал с янтарным напитком и выскакивает из-за стола прочь, на свежий воздух. Неласковый ноябрьский ветер чувствительно охлаждает его разгоряченное лицо. Позади снова хлопает дверь, и крыльцо наполняется запахом Дерека. Питер в два глотка расправляется с выпивкой и разворачивается к племяннику.

— Какого хрена, а?! Не мог проследить, чтобы он удержал свой член в штанах?! Это твой волк!

— Это твой волк, — невозмутимо парирует Дерек. — Не забывай, что он когда-то был альфой.

— Все мы когда-то были альфами, — с нескрываемой горечью вырывается у Питера. — Но почему именно Малия? Этот парень не оставляет меня в покое, он что — мстит?

— Какой эгоцентризм, — скалится Дерек. — Возможно, я тебя удивлю, но не весь мир вращается вокруг великого Питера Хейла. Малия — красивая и неглупая девушка, а Скотт оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы выбрать лучшее. Они станут отличной парой и укрепят стаю.

— Только через мой труп, — упрямится Питер.

— Смирись, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Стайлз же смирился с твоей персоной в постели отца. Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не идеал образцовой мачехи.

— Ах ты…

Реакции молодого альфы можно только позавидовать, но Питер все равно рад выпустить пар, глядя, как осколки хрусталя рассыпаются, отскакивая от стены, возле которой только что стоял Дерек.

На обратной дороге он начинает жаловаться Ноа уже в машине. Язык, правда, уже заплетается, потому что Питер изрядно опустошил корины запасы алкоголя. «Так ей и надо!»

— Она койот, понимаешь? А он волк! Они не подходят друг другу! Он мне не нравится! 

— Я не очень понимаю в этих ваших межвидовых отношениях, — задумчиво постукивает по рулю шериф. — Но у нас в участке были служебные собаки, и когда ручной волк мистера Гаррета пробрался…

— Блядь, — Питер бьется головой о приборную панель, и ему отлично удается изобразить отчаяние. — Блядь, какие нахрен собаки? Это гребаный Скотт Маккол и моя дочь! Моя маленькая невинная крошка и этот недоальфа … пытается достать меня через дочь! А у нее полностью отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.

«Отлично, просто отлично! Пьяная истерика и манипулирование. Да здравствует Питер Хейл — главный семейный злодей и мудак. Он умеет заставить людей почувствовать себя виноватыми».

— Прости, — шериф пытается всучить Питеру платок, чтобы прекратить размазывание пьяных слез и соплей по чистому пластику. — Твоя дочь уже взрослая и самостоятельная. Ведь она и раньше встречалась с парнями. Постой, у нее же был роман со Стайлзом! 

Питеру очень хочется съязвить что-то вроде: «И что они делали? Ходили за ручку, обсуждая парней и моду?» Но даже будучи в стельку пьяным, он не позволяет себе лишнего. Потому что он никто. У него нет никаких прав что-то говорить Ноа. Он не может злиться, не может бить посуду, не может показать свою слабость. У него есть только одно право — встать и уйти, но он сам, по доброй воле, никогда так не сделает. И от этого ему очень страшно. Зависимость — это почти то же самое, что беспомощность. Не о Малии на самом деле сейчас воет Питер, ох, не о ней… 

Утром проблемы кажутся не такими страшными, особенно в теплой уютной постели, нагретой двумя людьми.

— Уже уходишь? — щурится Питер первым лучам неяркого зимнего солнца.

— Хочу успеть пораньше разгрести с Джорданом бумаги. Бюрократия, черт возьми! Не вставай, постель простынет. Я только кофе хлебну и все.

На самом деле это огромный прогресс, что они разговаривают так непринужденно. Несколько месяцев назад многие, даже бытовые, диалоги давались им с трудом.

— Я собираюсь встретиться с Мелиссой Маккол, — небрежно упоминает Питер.

— Передавай ей привет, — и широкая улыбка расцветает на лице Ноа. — Забавно, знаешь, когда Стайлз и Скотт учились в средней школе, они вознамерились нас поженить. Мы с Мелиссой быстро раскусили их уловки и смеялись всякий раз, когда они пытались оставить нас наедине или послать нам подарки якобы от имени друг друга.

— Должно быть, вас дико раздражало их сводничество, меня бы оно так просто взбесило, — с кислой миной комментирует Питер.

— Только самую малость, — Ноа продолжает улыбаться каким-то своим мыслям, поправляя форменную одежду. — Мелисса — милая понимающая женщина, с ней легко. Но ты ведь и сам, наверное, знаешь, кажется, вы тоже были какое-то время близки.

— Так же близки, как таксидермист и его чучело, — еле слышно бормочет себе под нос Питер.

«Милая понимающая женщина», «милая понимающая женщина», «женщина», «милая женщина», — стучит набатом у него в голове всю дорогу до городской больницы. Он даже забывает о той иррациональной неприязни, которую испытывает к месту своего безрадостного пребывания. Кафе через дорогу забито почти до отказа родственниками пациентов, медперсоналом в накинутых поверх халатов и хирургических костюмов куртках, больными, нарушающими режим. Мелисса подает знак из глубины зала, и Питер пробирается к ней, спотыкаясь о чьи-то ноги, вытянутые в проход, зонты, коляску. «Милая женщина» и вправду сама любезность — уже заказала ему кофе.

— Не стоило, — ворчливо говорит Питер. — Я бы заказал без молока и с бренди.

— Если бы тут подавали бренди, больницу можно было закрывать, — улыбается Мелисса, но тут же ее лицо становится серьезным. — Не стоит пить за рулем, а с твоими приступами…

— Ты не моя мать, — получается довольно жестко, но Питер и так еле сдерживается.

— Разумеется, — Мелисса поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и улыбается одними уголками губ. — Но скоро мы станем родственниками.

— Это еще не окончательно.

— О, вот значит как. 

— Да, — кивает Питер, хотя сам ни в чем ни хрена не уверен. Он даже с Малией толком не поговорил. — Ты же знаешь, как оно бывает у молодых: сегодня безумно влюблены, а завтра удаляют друг друга из соцсетей.

— Но только не Скотт и Малия, — продолжает настаивать Мелисса, выводя Питера из себя все больше. — Они оба тверды в своем желании построить крепкую семью. Можно сказать, одержимы. Мне стоило бы чувствовать себя немного виноватой, но я не могу.

— Прости? 

— Я имею в виду, — Мелисса поправляет волосы изящным жестом, напоминая Питеру, почему он должен опасаться эту женщину. — Все в курсе, что Малия росла без родителей, но Скотту тоже не хватало мужской руки, и это развило в нем синдром гиперответственности. Я ни минуты не сожалела, что рассталась с Рафом, но порой задаю себе вопрос: «Не должна ли я была попытаться вновь ради сына?»

«Только бы она не отвернулась к окну, выдерживая бесконечную паузу как в дешевой драме», — думает Питер, а у самого вырывается:

— С шерифом? 

— Ты в курсе? — оживляется Мелисса. — Пожалуй, из этого могло бы получиться что-то стоящее, если бы не одно «но». Он надежный, порядочный мужчина и внешне весьма привлекательный…

«Это я и без тебя, черт возьми, знаю», — Питер готов скорее раскрошить зубы, чем сболтнуть лишнее.

— Но он однолюб. Больше никого не смог принять после своей ненаглядной Клаудии. А страдать от безответной любви не по мне. Вот так.

Похоже, что Мелиссу все-таки неслабо задело тогда и не отпускает до сих пор, хотя сейчас она пытается выглядеть беззаботно, рассказывая об этом. Сердцебиение выдает ее с головой. Кому как не Питеру знать, насколько болезненными бывают незакрытые гештальты. Мелисса хлопает ладонями по столешнице, положив конец своим воспоминаниям, не подозревая, что подняла бурю в душе Питера. Он всматривается в чашку с остывшим кофе, стараясь сфокусироваться, но у него ничего не получается. Рефрен в голове меняет содержание: «надежный, привлекательный», «привлекательный однолюб», «однолюб», «никогда не мог принять»…

Но разве Питеру нужна любовь Ноа? С самого начала их странных отношений не стоило рассчитывать на нее. А он сам что чувствует? Их обоих вполне устраивает существующее положение дел. И кого волнует, что Питер скоро загнется от неудовлетворенности жизнью и рефлексии? «Жалкий идиот!» — выносит он сам себе приговор. У Мелиссы давно закончился перерыв, а Питер продолжает занимать столик в одиночестве, собирая воедино запутавшиеся мысли.

Душевный раздрай закономерно приводит его к бессмысленным блужданиям по городу, а ближе к вечеру — в злачное заведение самого низкого пошиба. Питер совершенно отвык напиваться в одиночестве. От дешевого джина и крепких сигарет горчит на языке, но еще паршивей на сердце, поэтому он наполняет стакан вновь и вновь. И просыпаться от бьющего в чувствительный нос целого букета вонючих запахов старой квартиры, больше похожей на притон, — дерьмовей некуда. Можно считать удачей, что он никого не разорвал и не покусал по пьяни.

Хвала высшим силам, что бумажник с правами и телефон остались в машине. До которой приходится добираться, петляя по малознакомым переулкам в туманном мареве зарождающегося дня. Питер поплотнее кутается в пальто, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Он доезжает до заправки, покупает в автомате кофе, а в магазинчике — зубную щетку и пасту, приводит себя в порядок прямо в придорожном туалете. К сожалению, от въевшегося в одежду запаха так просто не избавиться, поэтому он припарковывает автомобиль в соседнем квартале и терпеливо дожидается, пока шериф не уедет на работу. Потом пробирается в дом как нашкодивший подросток и наконец дает себе передышку. Мысли в голове продолжают нестись вскачь, только теперь к ним добавляется тупая боль от глубокого похмелья.

Искупление он находит в приготовлении целого списка блюд, заготавливаемых впрок. С некоторых пор пиццы и лазаньи из супермаркетов в морозилке заменили контейнеры с полезной едой. Питер скрупулезно рассортировывает их по цветам: голубые на завтрак, оранжевые на обед, зеленые на ужин. Возможно, у него все-таки присутствуют признаки ОКР? Но так шериф их легко находит, даже когда Питера нет поблизости. А иногда забирает с собой, пусть даже офис потихоньку посмеивается над «одомашненным» шефом. 

Телефонный звонок очень вовремя останавливает начинающие скатываться в беспокойство о предстоящем разговоре с Ноа мысли.

— Поезжай в Неваду, — безапелляционно требует Дерек. — Надо кое с кем разобраться — тамошняя стая нам задолжала. Возьмешь с собой Итана и Эйдана.

— Я не могу, полно дел по хозяйству, — Питер не в силах озвучить истинную причину и только сжимает в кулаке передник.

Пусть племянник лучше думает, что он превратился в домоседку «миссис Стилински», хлопочущую вокруг дражайшего супруга, чем догадается, что Питер элементарно боится утратить завоеванные позиции. Особенно после последней ночной эскапады.

— Стайлз за всем присмотрит, поезжай, — непреклонен Дерек, и Питеру внезапно приходит мысль, что, возможно, это не такая уж плохая идея. Сбежать от всего, с чем не в состоянии справиться.

— Будешь мне должен, — не стоит показывать, что слишком легко соглашаешься, иначе в следующий раз щенок сядет тебе на шею и запустит зубы в загривок.

— Вычти оттуда за то, что я организовал тебе алиби: сказал шерифу, что ты отсыпался у нас прошлую ночь. Стайлз был недоволен, что я тебя покрываю.

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно пострадал, вымаливая его расположение?

Он огрызается, а сам уже прикидывает, как лучше обставить свой отъезд. И никак не может выбрать между смс-сообщением и телефонным звонком. В результате в последний момент вместо выезда из города заворачивает в полицейский участок. Все проходит достаточно неловко для того, чтобы Питер сильно пожалел о сиюминутном порыве. Ему кажется, что сотрудники, посетители, задержанные и даже сам американский президент с портрета сверлят его взглядами, перешептываются за его спиной и показывают пальцами. Самые изощренные пытки переносить легче. Он внутренне собирается, готовый в любой момент услышать что-то вроде «а вот и подстилка шерифа пожаловала». Внешне это проявляется в чересчур прямой спине и с независимым видом засунутых в карманы руках. «Какого черта он сюда приперся?! Хотел убедиться, что Ноа на него не злится». Кажется, так оно и есть. Тот, не перебивая, выслушивает его короткое объяснение, а потом вызывается проводить до автомобиля. И вот они стоят как два идиота на холодном ветру, не зная, что сказать друг другу.

— Если с тобой что-то случится, я приеду и всажу столько пуль в их головы, что они даже с Богом не смогут встретиться.

— Это бизнес, — расслабляется Питер, едва улыбаясь.

— Знаю я ваш бизнес с томагавками в груди. Эти индейские казино — те еще черные дыры.

Шериф ничуть не шутит, но Питер не обещает, что будет осторожен. Слишком сопливо и нарочито. По этой же причине он не прикасается к Ноа и не жмет ему руку на прощание. Просто разворачивается и идет к машине. Близнецы, что-то горячо обсуждавшие, при его появлении резко замолкают.

— Одно слово — и до Невады пойдете пешком, — упреждает Питер, но в его голосе нет настоящей злости. Незаметно для себя он задумчиво поглаживает руль, прежде чем тронуться с места. В зеркале заднего вида мелькает фигура шерифа, до сих пор стоящего на крыльце в небрежно накинутой на плечи куртке.

* * *  
Не хочется в этом признаваться, но Питер до некоторой степени благодарен Дереку. На расстоянии многое видится по-другому. Он будто просыпается от спячки. Бесконечный день сурка побеждают яркие огни Лас-Вегаса. Близнецы ходят за ним по пятам и крутят головами в разные стороны, а Питер чувствует себя в родной стихии. Переговоры, разборки, хождение по лезвию ножа, красивые женщины, скользкие мужчины, опасные встречи, азарт и загадочные огни пустыни… Он полагал, что будет тосковать, но не замечает, как проходит неделя, а потом другая. Ежедневные сообщения для Ноа из пары фраз превращаются в смайлы. В городе повсюду царит предрождественское настроение, добавляющее адреналина в кровь. Питер вдыхает полными легкими, впитывает всеми порами и не может насытиться. Перед отъездом он поддается всеобщему безумию и покупает подарки семье.

На первой же заправке по дороге домой он подумывает выбросить их к чертовой матери. Настроение сдувается, как простреленный воздушный шарик. На середине пути он всерьез строит планы незаметно свалить обратно. Когда же за окном мелькает указатель Бикон-Хиллз, он от нетерпения утапливает педаль газа до упора в пол. Ощущение приближения дома — убежища, единственного места, куда волк стремится и куда всегда возвращается, — накатывает внезапно. Изморозь на ветках деревьев переливается драгоценным сиянием как в сказке. Многие дома уже украшены к празднику. На их входной двери тоже появился рождественский венок. Питер осторожно ступает по половицам, стараясь не обнаружить своего появления. Наскоро моется в ванне на первом этаже и ныряет под плед на верном диване. На журнальном столике нет ни мятых жестяных банок из под пива, ни рассыпанных чипсов, словно его ждали. Действительно, если подумать, то приезд — не такая уж и тайна: близнецы — Дерек — Стайлз — шериф — очень простая цепочка. Питер ни секунды не сомневается, что Итан и Эйдан приставлены к нему не только для охраны от чужих, но и присмотра за самим Питером. Дерек смышленый малый, иначе бы не был альфой.

Просыпается Питер от запаха свежесваренного кофе. За окном уже ясный день, а не хмурое утро, но шериф дома собственной персоной и хлопочет на кухне. Питеру нравится наблюдать за его не всегда рациональными движениями.

— Привет, — довольно жмурится он, подходя поближе.

— С приездом, — кивает Ноа. — Выиграл большой куш?

— Огромный, — подтверждает Питер.

— Тогда стоит это отпраздновать!

Шериф наливает кофе в термос и укладывает в коробку только что приготовленные сэндвичи с холодной индейкой.

— Одевайся, поехали.

Несмотря на то, что он родился в здешних местах, Питер не так хорошо знает тот участок на холмах, куда его привозит шериф. Проселочная дорога оставляет желать лучшего: кое-где полицейский джип пробуксовывает, выдавая целый фонтан густой жижи из-под колес. Лес остается с правой стороны, а они выбираются туда, где повыше и посуше. Хотя под ногами все равно то и дело хлюпает. На самой вершине холма располагается импровизированная смотровая площадка — немного утрамбованного гравия и поваленное дерево, которое приспособили под скамью. Неподалеку виднеются остатки кострища. Шериф стелит плед прямо на ствол и усаживается, вытянув ноги. Питер пристраивается рядом. Прихлебывает кофе, тщательно пережевывает сэндвич с безвкусной индейкой и старается не слишком громко думать, чтобы не выдать раньше времени свои далеко идущие планы.

— Когда Стайлз был маленьким, мы любили выбираться в такие места, — после долгого молчания заговаривает шериф. — А потом он стал заниматься лакроссом, у меня появилось больше обязанностей… На самом деле, я бы хотел научить его играть в бейсбол, но это же Стайлз. Он делает только то, что хочет сам!

С этим трудно поспорить, да Питер и не собирается. Он вообще слушает вполуха, мысленно решая сложнейшую головоломку с множеством неизвестных. Раньше она казалась ему не по зубам, но теперь у него, кажется, появился выход. А шериф между тем продолжает:

— Помню, как за несколько дней до окончания колледжа мы придумывали имена нашим будущим детям. Нам хотелось иметь много детей, но после Стайлза Клаудии запретили рожать второго. И когда ребятишки задумали свести нас с Мелиссой… я подумал, что здорово было бы иметь такого сына, как Скотт...

«Господи, когда он заткнется и прекратит вспоминать своих баб?» — мысленно стонет Питер, теряя терпение, а вслух произносит:

— Иди сюда!

— Что? — непонимающе смотрит шериф.

И тогда Питер притягивает его за отворот куртки и целует в жесткие обветренные губы. В груди плещется бешеный азарт, а в глазах пляшут чертики. Он упорно пытается протолкнуть поглубже язык, но шериф хоть и слабо, но сопротивляется, уворачиваясь, и зачем-то просовывает между ними невесть откуда взявшийся термос. Питер перемещает руки на его шею, затылок, беря в крепкий захват, рычит и почти кусает непокорные губы. Солоноватый вкус и слабое движение чужого языка вызывают у него ликующее чувство победителя. Теперь он может и помиловать — вылизать, заласкать, утешить. Внизу живота поднимается долгожданное тепло. Питер немного расслабляется, чтобы насладиться им в полной мере.

— Что ты творишь?! — наконец отталкивает его шериф, сплевывая кровь.

— Разве мы не на свидании? — как кот довольно мурлычет Питер, демонстративно облизываясь.

— Дружеском!

Явное свидетельство лукавства шерифа видно невооруженным глазом, и они достаточно взрослые, чтобы не произносить очевидное вслух. Питер пожимает плечами и направляется к спуску, демонстративно показывая, что свидание окончено. Шериф поспешно собирает вещи и торопится вслед за ним. На обратном пути они молчат, бросая друг на друга настороженные взгляды. На Питера накатывает такое спокойствие, которого он давно не испытывал. А шериф, напротив, форсирует мотор, не в силах утаить нервозность. Служебная рация то и дело срабатывает, но он ни разу не выходит на связь, продолжая гнать на максимальной скорости, только в городе немного сбавив обороты.

— У меня ноги промокли, — жалуется Питер, когда они добираются до дома. — Разогрей обед или закажи что-нибудь, а я в душ.

Он чувствует себя королевой драмы, играет роль, словно только для нее и родился. Вдохновленный всего лишь покорностью и чужим стояком. Как будто насмотревшись за предыдущие дни на зеленые покерные столы и игровые автоматы, поставил на кон свою жизнь. Горячая вода волшебным образом вливает в его тело новые силы. Он стоит, упершись в кафельную стену и отрешившись от всего. Но тонкий слух оборотня доносит сквозь шум падающих струй приближающиеся шаги. Похоже, кто-то не любит чувствовать себя проигравшим и решает перехватить инициативу.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы получил хуком в челюсть? — Его затылок обжигает чужое дыхание, в то время как сам Ноа прижимается к спине обнаженной грудью.

— Лас-Вегас ждет меня, — тело Питера начинают чувствительно вжимать в стену, недвусмысленно предупреждая о намерениях. — И что бы тогда делал ты?

Он прогибается в спине, подставляясь, и шире раздвигает ноги для устойчивости и лучшего проникновения. Выпячивает задницу и пытается потереться ею о чужой член.

— Скорей! — поощряет он. — Со мной проблем не будет, я же оборотень. Ну! Давай, поторопись, я хочу есть!

Но то ли от волнения, то ли от отсутствия подобного опыта, а то ли от долгого воздержания шериф только распаляет его, дразня вход, но не проникая глубже.

— Черт! — теряет терпение Питер. — Все, вылезай!

Он тянет мокрого шерифа в спальню и падает вместе с ним на постель поверх покрывала. Переворачивается на спину и предлагает себя. С его помощью дело идет на лад, и Питер жадно, сантиметр за сантиметром, принимает немалое достоинство своего новоприобретенного любовника. Они забывают целоваться, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе проникновения. Питеру впору воскликнуть «Аллилуйя!», когда, наконец, чужие яйца упираются ему в промежность. Он немного лукавит насчет подготовки — может, повреждения и заживут быстрее, но сейчас ему больно до жути. Увы, ничего лучше он придумать просто не смог. Предложить Ноа играться со смазкой и растягиванием задницы означает спугнуть натурала и заставить того сомневаться в необходимости и правильности их отношений. Остаться на стадии поцелуев и обжиманий — это как заведомо лишить себя шанса играть за высшую лигу. Инстинкты подсказывают ему присвоить Ноа как можно скорее. Питер всегда делает ставки по-крупному — все или ничего!

Он старается получить свою толику удовольствия, надрачивая себе и подставляясь под запоздавшие ласки. В конце концов ему это удается. Сознание достаточно сильно ведет от ощущения разгоряченной кожи шерифа и мерных уверенных толчков, с которыми тот вбивается в его тело. Быть ведомым приятно и безопасно, хотя Питеру, чтобы выплеснуть всю накопившуюся агрессию, хочется смены ролей.

Первый раз, к сожалению, не длится долго. Питер немного разочарован — он до сих пор голоден другим, физическим голодом, который так быстро не насытишь. Его выносливости хватило бы на несколько заходов, но стоит принять во внимание и состояние Ноа. Тот и так достаточно смущен тем, что, едва успев вытащить член, буквально заливает любовника своей спермой. Питер с наслаждением размазывает ее по телу, помечая себя запахом своей пары, смакует вкус, тщательно вылизывая испачканные пальцы. Для оборотня подобное вполне нормально, а вот для человека, последний раз занимавшегося сексом, возможно, еще в прошлом веке, довольно шокирующе… Он едва сдерживает улыбку, замечая заалевшие уши шерифа.

Обед, плавно перетекший в ужин, они поглощают с поразительной быстротой. На удивление не испытывая никакой неловкости от отсутствия одежды и не нуждаясь в поддержании диалога. Как будто все встало на свои места. Шериф между тем все еще намерен объясниться:

— Почему ты уехал на самом деле?

— Бизнес, — ровным голосом отвечает Питер. — Оборотни, томагавки, рутина.

— И ничего больше?

— Ничего, — врет на голубом глазу. — Совсем забыл, — спохватывается Питер. — Я купил тебе подарок.

Он понятия не имеет, играет ли шериф в шахматы. Ему просто понравились выставленные в витрине бронзовые и серебряные фигурки на наборной доске из ценных пород дерева. При желании ими можно пользоваться и в одиночку. Придумывать многоходовки — любимое занятие Питера. К счастью или нет, но оказывается, что шериф тоже неплохо владеет гамбитами и эндшпилями. Поэтому они допоздна просиживают над шахматной доской, то тщательно обдумывая каждый шаг, то вдруг срываясь в быстрые азартные атаки. Никто не желает проигрывать! А потом снова отправляются в постель, чтобы продолжить сражение иного рода. Это превращается в какое-то сумасшествие. Утром шериф звонит в участок и без объяснений берет выходной. Они как юнцы занимаются любовью весь день напролет, субботу и первую половину воскресенья, потеряв остатки стыда. В основном, разумеется, со стороны шерифа, у Питера такого добра сроду не водилось. Пробуют немыслимые позы, оставляют друг на друге чувствительные отметины, забывают о еде, прерываясь только на короткий сон. Но жажда становится все сильнее, несмотря на то, что они понимают необходимость остановиться и передохнуть. Но им столько нужно наверстать! Спасает положение звонок Малии.

— Терпеть не могу детей, — с показным недовольством ворчит Питер, ковыляя на семейное сборище, где должно состояться официальное представление Скотта как жениха его дочери.

— А я обожаю, — стараясь идти ровно, отвечает шериф. — Обязательно научу их сына играть в бейсбол.

* * *  
В первых числах января Питер появляется в клинике Дитона. Собаки в вольерах при его приближении начинают неистово выть. 

— Слушай, док, — берет быка за рога Питер. — Не мог бы ты сделать мне ребенка?

— Я?! — отшатывается Дитон.

— Размечтался, — сплевывает Питер. — Ну, теоретически, мог бы я стать этим… мать его, производителем?

— Теоретически…

Дитон задумывается, продолжая перебирать рукописи на столе. Питер топчется на месте, с каждой минутой ощущая себя еще более безумным, чем обычно. 

— Ты до сих пор здесь? — через долгое время, не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Дитон. — Ближе к весне приходи. Проверю тебя на фертильность, если не передумаешь. Посмотрим, что смогу сделать.

— Это… держи язык за зубами, — бурчит как всегда Питер. Ему совершенно не хочется делиться с кем-то собственными планами на будущее.

Дитон оставляет его предостережение без ответа. Питер выходит на крыльцо клиники, расправляет плечи и потягивается, подставляя лицо по-весеннему теплым солнечным лучам. В дальнем конце двора вой сменяется на лай, но и тот сейчас звучит фоном, как музыка. Неплохое задалось начало года!


End file.
